mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is a racing video game developed and published by Nintendo for the GameCube. It is the fourth game in the Mario Kart series. A first run production of the game included a limited bonus disc inside the case in a second holder with exclusive content related to other Nintendo games. ---- Gameplay Players choose from a cast of Mario characters who are split into light, middle, or heavy weight classes. The player's character choice affects which karts can be ridden and which special items they receive. Double Dash!! builds and improves on its predecessors in many ways, the most prominently featured of which is that each kart carries two riders; a driver and an item thrower. There are sixteen courses to race on. Each cup features four tracks. Five different cup races are available, one of which is the All Cup Tour, featuring all sixteen tracks in random order (except for the first, Luigi Circuit, and the last, Rainbow Road). Each track is also playable in "Mirror Mode," where the tracks are mirrored; however, Mirror Mode is only available for 150cc. This installment also features multiplayer battle modes. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with varying architecture and a constant arsenal. In addition to the balloon-popping game, which has been the standard Mario Kart battle game, two new battle systems are included. The first, called "Shine Thief", involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a set time period. The second, called "Bob-omb Blast", uses only colored Bob-ombs, and utilizes a trade-off point system that requires the players to succeed in attacks, while also avoiding those directed at them. Aside from the many drivers available, numerous other Mario characters play minor roles in the game. Lakitu reprises his role as the racetrack keeper, signaling the start of each race, alerting players when they complete a lap, warning them when they are going the wrong way, and returning drivers to the racetrack when they fall into dangerous areas. Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Goombas, and Wigglers are also present in the game, and serve as obstacles for the driver to avoid. Toadsworth drives the winners of a cup during the victory celebration. Piantas and Nokis from Super Mario Sunshine also cheer players on certain courses, such as Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser, and form much of the crowd at victory ceremonies (held at Peach Beach). Classic Mario series characters, including Donkey Kong Jr., can be seen in the crowds around Waluigi Stadium. The game includes 21 karts to choose from. They are categorized by weight. Generally, lightweight karts have good acceleration and handling, and are easily able to traverse rough terrain, but have low top speeds, can be knocked around by larger karts, and can only hold light characters. Heavyweight karts usually have high top speeds, can knock around many smaller karts, but they have poor acceleration, steering, off-road handling, and can only be manned if there is at least one heavy character. Middleweight karts' performance are well-balanced, but they cannot hold heavy characters. However, there are exceptions to this, such as the Barrel Train and Boo Pipes. Of 21 karts available in all, only eight are available from the start. The other 13 may be unlocked by successfully completing races and finishing the game. Although everyone has one kart, the twenty-first kart is the Parade Kart that Toadsworth uses to drive the first place winners. This car the best stat ratio (4 stars for speed and weight; 3 stars for acceleration) and any combination of characters can drive it, but it takes the longest to recover from flipping over. A notable attribute of Double Dash!! is that it allows LAN play using the GameCube broadband adapter. Up to eight GameCubes can be connected, allowing for 16 player multiplayer games (two players controlling each kart). ---- Default Racing Teams * Mario & Luigi * Peach & Daisy * Yoshi & Birdo * Bowser & Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa * Wario & Waluigi * Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong * Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Unlockable Racing Teams * Toad & Toadette * King Boo & Petey Piranha Tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Peach Beach *Baby Park *Dry Dry Desert Flower Cup *Mushroom Bridge *Mario Circuit *Daisy Cruiser *Waluigi Stadium Star Cup *Sherbet Land *Mushroom City *Yoshi Circuit *DK Mountain Special Cup *Wario Colosseum *Dino Dino Jungle *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Items Normal Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Banana Peel *Star *thunderbolt *Fake Item Box Special Items *Golden Mushroom *Giant Banana *Fireball *Heart *Egg *Bowser's Shell *Chain Chomp *Bob-omb Trivia *This is the first mario kart game to feature King Boo and Petey Piranha. External Links The Official Mario Kart Double Dash!! Website Category:Games